


ESCAPED SOULS

by TheIdealler1995



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIdealler1995/pseuds/TheIdealler1995
Summary: 10 Years after FREDDY VS JASON, 1 year after LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW, FREDDY KRUEGER has found a location to regain his powers, and turn the earth into a Rotten world of endless Nightmares. It's now up JULIET and her Zombie Hunting Family to stop Freddy, as they recruit an unlikely ally: JASON VOORHEES...
Kudos: 1





	ESCAPED SOULS

All NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET Characters © Wes Craven (R.I.P) & New Line Cinema, Etc.

All FRIDAY THE 13TH Characters © Sean S Cunningham, Victor Miller, New Line Cinema, Paramount Studios & Platinum Dunes, Etc.

All LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW Characters © James Gunn, Suda51, Warner. Bros Interactive Entertainment, JP: Kadokawa Games, Etc.

Story Requested by Waterangel-Crybaby

Chapter 1: Legends

(Freddy P.O.V.)

"The Children… My Children… In the beginning, it was the children that gave me power, the power that allowed me to strike fear into them… I became the 'Springwood Slasher' that's what they called me…"

"Many of the Springwood youth would fall by my blades… That is until their parents came for me… attempting to avenge the fallen ones, believing that once I was gone, the rest would be safe… They were WRONG…"

"As a human, I was little more than a naughty boy… But although, after they killed me, My legendary reign of terror didn't end… it only got better for me… the taste of the children's fear for me was so strong and sweet, I was able to draw plenty of it, allowing me to escape my prison, in which most humans call Hell, while others call it 'Rotten World'. Because their fear of me was so dominant, it gave me the power I needed to continue my reign of terror, now reincarnated through their dreams… Through this process, I became the definition of the word: 'NIGHTMARE'…"

"My reign of terror spread across Springwood like a wild fire, very much like the one that killed me… but like all good things, it had to come to an 'End' at some point… despite the children who feared me, they eventually found ways to erase me & they're fears of me, either by forgetting me, or just becoming immune to my powers of fear… being dead was no problem, but being less fearsome or forgotten… THAT'S A BITCH!"

"After several defeats & resurrections, I eventually became powerless, trapped between my world of nightmares, and Hell, the rotten world... I had to search it's bowels to find a new way to get my powers back... but I eventually found something… in fact, someone… someone who I could manipulate to make them remember me… a mama's boy of a killer, behind a hockey mask… by posing as his beloved mother, I managed to get him to claim enough blood to get the fear spreading again… but then he began stealing from me, taking all my children, not willing to share… not that I was going to share with a mama's boy anyway… but after 2 brutal battles, I was rendered powerless… AGAIN, while that no good hockey puck, kept coming back, & just wouldn't DIE!"

"Luckily… I have once again, I have found another way to get back my powers, as well as turn this world, & all other dimensions, into a rotten universe of eternal nightmares… some Goth Geek Bastard of a kid, who thought he could break down the barriers between earth and Hell, with the power of a Necromantic Ritual book… once he did, He almost managed to destroy the world, even becoming one with the one they all: KILLABILLY, but all was halted but a family of Zombie hunting bitches, known as the STARLINGS. Luckily When Swan and Killabilly were destroyed, I was able to pry it from Swan's cold dead hands, & now soon… Very Soon… I will unleash my powers, my nightmares, into the universe, making it mine, & mine alone! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Meanwhile…)

Location: Camp Crystal Lake, New Jersey

It was a cold misty night on Camp Crystal Lake, all across the lake, through the forests, by the old abandoned Cabins, even in the nearby 'Eternal Peace Cemetery', as the full moon shone brightly all around. In the cemetery, there were several undisturbed graves and gravestones all around, all except the grave of: Pamela Sue Voorhees, which her grave had a large Latin machete, with a piece of filthy Sky Blue fabric, tapped around the handle, planted into the core of her grave. Just then, heavy footsteps were heard, as the sight of a large masked man, walked up to Pamela's grave, before stopping before it.

The Large Masked man stood at 6'5" Tall, his wardrobe was all ragged, old, torn, filthy & bloodied clothing, mainly consisting of a Camouflage T-Shirt, a Navy Blue shirt, a black sweater, & Charcoal grey shirt, overlaid by a Brown raincoat & a Burgundy Red and Hunter Green checkered like hunting jacket, with tons of wear and tear, as well as rusty barbed wire wrapped through certain rips in his left arm, along with a rusting chain wrapped around his neck. The man was also wearing ripped and worn Denim coloured cargo overalls, overshadowing some grey trousers, with hanging threads and bits of fabric, over his muddy brown steel toe boots. He also had odd coloured work gloves, his right hand glove being Bloody and mucky Crimson Red coloured gauntlet glove, where the gauntlet and his knuckles were wrapped in bloody and rusty barbed wire, while his left hand glove was black. On his head, he was almost bold, with strands and wisp of natural red hair showing through, however his face was hidden, by a vintage 1980s Hockey Mask, which was filthy brownish tan coloured, with Red Chevrons on the forehead and cheeks, while covered in deep scratches, leading to the rusting metal armoured layer underneath the paintwork.

Just then, the engraved machete's blade glowed a bright Sky Blue colour, but the masked man didn't react at all… until he heard a voice coming from the glowing machete…

"Jason… Jason, my Special Special Boy… Mommy has a mission for you… Freddy is preparing to return and cause more nightmares and problems for us… He must be punished, Jason, for what he has done to us… If he succeeds, there will be no more people for us to Punish, Jason… But then again… If you stop Freddy, maybe the world will see us differently… Jason, we must go to San Romero High School, in California… That's where Freddy is planning his next Nightmare… But if anyone tries to stop us… You know what to do… Let's go Jason… Good boy…" Pamela's voice echoed, informing her son of everything…

"KI KI KI KI KI MA MA MA MA MA…" Jason replied, echoing his words, as he then yanked the glowing engraved machete out of his Mother's grave, and set off on his new Mission: Find and Kill Freddy Krueger… Again…

ESCAPED SOULS

To be continued…


End file.
